zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Krane
Krane is the carrier pilot, flight engineer, medical officer and chef of the Blackburn Jaegers. Silent and mysterious, Krane is somehow able to maintain the entire ship on his own. His squadron doesn't know much about him, other than that he used to be a knife thrower at the Terra Neon circus and that he has an affinity for tea and crumpets. Despite his secrecy, Krane is loyal to his squadron and is always there when they need him. Eventually, the team discovered his past as the former leader of the NightCrawlers of the Cyclonian Empire. Once recruited with his long time friend, Rail, Krane eventually defected upon realizing how evil the Cyclonians were. Despite his past, his friends and team still accepted him. Physical description Krane has tan skin, dark amber eyes and long white hair in a low ponytail with a long red streak. He wears a patched suit of black, orange and red and has a small metal plate over his heart, black boots, grey bracers and casings on his thighs that contain some of his hidden knives. Personality Krane is a man of few words, almost never speaking. He does not feel the need to share much about himself, but his teammates respect his privacy. He is somehow able to manage the entire Frigate on his own with no help, much to the amazement of his teammates and makes sure that everything, including the skimmers, are in perfect condition. Despite his secrecy, Krane is a loyal Jaeger and is always there to help his teammates. Krane has an affinity for crumpets and tea and always has a personal plate with him at the helm. He does not like to share this personal plate and throws his knives at anyone who tries to take any. He highly treasures his teacups and flies into a silent rage when they are broken. Abilities Powers *'Enhanced perception:' Krane has a degree of enhanced perception, able to immediately sense when someone has boarded his ship. He can easily perceive things all around him. Skills *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Krane is well trained in hand-to-hand and unarmed combat, most of which he learned from his NightCrawler training. He is easily able to hold his own and his training rivals that of Osprey's, making them effective sparring partners for each other. *'Enhanced marksmanship:' From his time in the Terra Neon circus, Krane learned to expertly wield throwing knives and flawlessly hit a target. He carries with him a number of throwing knives that he uses as his weapons. *'Piloting:' Krane is also a skilled pilot, being the helmsman of the Blackburn Jaeger's ship, the Magnificent Frigate. *'Aerial acrobatics:' Krane also acquired extensive training in acrobatics from his time in the circus. He can easily maneuver his body in complex positions and jump from skimmer to skimmer or ship to ship with ease. *'Cooking:' Krane is also an excellent cook and is in charge of cooking for the squadron as well. He regularly bakes cookies and biscuits that he enjoys with tea. *'Engineering and ship maintenance:' He is highly knowledgable in maintaining not only the Frigate, but the Jaegers' skimmers as well. His squadron is consistently amazed by his ability to perform all these tasks (fixing the ship and skimmers) in such a short amount of time. *'Medical training:' Krane is a well trained medic, able to dress and treat wounds. *'Stealth:' From his NightCrawler training, Krane has a high degree of stealth and can easily sneak into fortified locations without being discovered. *'Darkness adaptation:' Also from his NightCrawler training, Krane is easily able to adapt to the dark. *'Enhanced speed, agility, dexterity and flexibility' Equipment *'Levitation crystal:' Krane wears a red levitation crystal around his neck that allows him to levitate himself, others and objects around him. He typically uses it to keep his cookies and tea level when the Frigate is engaged in combat. *'Throwing knives:' Krane has a vast array of throwing knives hidden all over his person from his time in the circus. Unlike his teammates, his weapons are not empowered by crystals. *'Engineering tools:' Krane possesses his own personal engineering tools that he uses to repair or perform maintenance on the Frigate and the Blackburn Skimmers. *'NightCrawler gear:' Krane still has his old NightCrawler gear, which he dons when his team is captured by Cyclonian NightCrawlers in order to rescue them. Unlike other NightCrawlers, the insignia on his armor is scratched out. In addition, he no longer wears the black face paint or mask like current NightCrawlers. *'NightCrawler Skimmer:' Krane secretly keeps his old NightCrawler Skimmer aboard the Frigate in a hidden compartment in the hangar bay. Trivia *Krane is based on and named after the Red-crowned Crane. Category:Storm Hawks Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z